A new beginning
by meluvnaruto
Summary: what happens when orochimaru is afer a certain blond? instead of being after the uchiha progidy, orochimaru has his eyes set on the last living uzumaki. Now instead of sasuke getting the curse mark, naruto does. strong naruto. sakuXnaruXino maiby sakuXsas
1. friends

Hi well its me again with my second fanfict. I gotta say that it's kinda similar to my first but that's just cause I have no imagination. Lol well I just want one favor. If you read this fic please please PLEASE review. I beg you! Ok buh-bye

**A new beginning**

**Chapter 1**

It was nice out that night. The full moon shined brightly, illuminating the streets of konoha. There wasn't a single soul out that quiet night. No one, but a little young boy, whose name was Naruto Uzumaki. This young boy was wandering out all by himself, even though he was too young to be alone. This boy appeared to be six or seven years old. He had crazy sun yellow hair, cerulean orbed shaped eyes and he had on a loose black shirt on with loose orange shorts on. At each cheek there appeared to be 3 whisker-like lines that were too neat to be scars, but too real to be drawn on. Looking at him it would seem that he was having a argument with himself. "Will you _shut up_**, **fox" Naruto finally said aloud, apparently to no one. Well, no one if you were watching him. Actually Naruto was talking to the fox spirit that inhabited his body. About 7 years ago the nine-tailed fox demon attacked the hidden leaf village. The 3rd hokage, not being able to kill it, trapped the demon inside a body of a newborn child. Naruto happened to be the lucky new born. Ever since then the entire village saw him as a monster, a second coming of the nine-tailed demon. Though the 3rd hokage wanted Naruto to be seen as a hero, and the 4th has asked the village repeatedly to leave Naruto alone, it never got better. All his life he had been beaten and hated for something that he had no control over. He didn't have anyone in his life that actually cared about him until he entered the hidden leaf village ninja school. There he met his sensei Iruka who had grown to like and even see the boy as a son. Of course all the children had inherited their hatred of him from their parents. Naruto had no friends his age, but he had adult friends. Iruka, kakashi, the 3rd hokage and Anko were all there for him. They always helped him when he needed it and when he needed a shoulder to cry on.

_I'm just saying it's already dark out and you should go home! Besides don't you have a test tomorrow?!_

The fox yelled back in naruto's head.

"_Oh quit worrying I'm going to ace that test, believe it!"_

Naruto replied in his head with his signature foxy grin in his face. Naruto's and kyubi's relationship was hard to describe at best. They tolerated each other knowing that there was nothing they could do to get themselves free from each other. Though they argued a lot, you could tell that years of being together made their bond something of a brothers bond. Naruto didn't know about the kyubi until he was 5 years old. The hokage thought it was time for him to know the secret that konoha had been keeping ever since he was born. In the beginning Naruto was angry at how the hokage could have done this to him, but finally accepted it knowing that it was what was best for his village. After the villagers had come after him again leaving him within a inch of his life, Kyubi had to heal him knowing that if Naruto dies, he did too. They learned a way to communicate with each other and over the years developed a brotherly bond. I guess you could say the Kyubi was the first real friend Naruto made.

_Fine but don't say I didn't warn you when you flunk tomorrow._

It was now pitch dark out. The moon had taken shelter in the clouds and nothing could be seen except an outline of buildings and objects. Naruto continued walking forward towards the lake thinking it was a good place to go and relax. Suddenly a scream broke the silence.

_What was that?_

Naruto thought in his head to kyubi. Another scream was heard this time from a different person, though the scream seemed familiar to Naruto.

_I don't know kit. You better go check it out._

Kyubi advised. Immediately, without thinking, Naruto turned directions to the source of the screams. The screams were getting louder and louder until they led him to a back alley of a store. He stopped just around the corner and peeked at what was going on in the alley. Naruto recognized two little girls, standing backed up against the back wall. Both his age and both in his class. One of them had short strawberry pink hair and pale skin. The other had short blond hair with aqua blue eyes. He knew their names were Sakura and Ino. He had never personally talked to them, and from what he knew they were one of the few kids who didn't hate him, they just never had a chance to talk to each other. In front of them were three older guys. From the looks of it they were chunin.

"Leave us ALONE!" The blond girl name Ino yelled. One of the chunin laughed and turned to his friend.

"You hear that, she said to leave them _alone!"_

The other two laughed with him. From the way they were unbalanced and slurring their words naruto could tell they were drunk. Sakura was holding on to Ino, crying, and Ino was trying to look brave for Sakura but you could see that she was shaking.

"Ok how bout we have some fun now"

The chunin in the middle said as he pulled out a kunai. Ino took a step back and her brave face disappeared. _I got to do something _Naruto thought. _Kit you can't. These guys are_ _chunin theirs no way you can handle them _Kyubi argued back. _Well I can't just watch and do nothing!_

Naruto thought about it. If he went for help he might not make it back in time and besides who would help him when no ever listens to him. He had made up his mind.

"Hey! They said leave them alone!"

Naruto yelled as he stepped away from the shadows and into the alley. The chunin turned back to stare at him, including Ino and Sakura.

"Look kid, if you want to keep your life I suggest you get out of here"

The chunin on the right said and turned back to the two crying girls.

"How pathetic! 3 chunin picking on 2 defenseless little girls! You rotten pieces of shit!" Naruto yelled at them in anger.

_Kit you might not want to anger them that much_

Naruto heard kyubi say, but he didn't care. He took two steps forward and was prepared to fight them if he needed. The middle chunin, who appeared to be the leader, began to laugh.

"You honestly think that you can take us on"

Naruto didn't say anything but got into a fighting stance ready to fight them if he needed. The middle chunin studied his face and grinned. "Go get him" he said quietly and the other two guys charged at him.

"No Naruto!" Sakura yelled as she realized he was going to take them on for them.

The guy in the right got there first and figuring he was an easy target only tried to punch him but much to his surprise Naruto dodged it with amazing speed. He appeared behind the chunin and reached in his pack to steal a kunai. The chunin realizing what he was doing turned around but Naruto was too quick. He plunged the kunai into the chunins back and did an aerial kick hitting with the chunins head. The chunin fell to the floor unconscious. The other chunin tried to charge at naruto from the back but naruto sensing him back flipped, dodging the attack. While in mid air he did a couple hand signs "mud spike jutsu!" he yelled and from the ground sharp spikes formed by mud appeared and flew at the chunnin, pinning him to the wall and knocking him out. The leader of the gang was scowling.

"Looks like your no pushover" He said quietly as he gazed at the little boy who didn't even break a sweat fighting the chunnin. Naruto didn't say anything but went back into the fighting stance and stared at the guy.

"Don't say I didn't warn you when you're dead on the floor"

The chunnin said and charged at Naruto. Again Naruto dodged him but the chunin knowing where he was at turned around and kicked him in the stomach causing him to hit the wall. "Naruto!" Ino yelled and ran to were he was at. Naruto, though, got up in a quick second and raised his hand at Ino signaling her to stop. He went back fighting with the chunnin and left Ino standing there.

_I think I have no choice but to try that new jutsu_

He thought in his head knowing that this guy was no pushover himself. "Shadow clone jutsu!" He yelled and 2 identical narutos appeared by his side. The fight went on with both giving each other hard blows and hitting them with their best jutsu, until a very tired Naruto and a very tired chunin were left. They were both panting looking at each other. The chunin was about to go back fighting when Sakura yelled.

"Please stop! Leave him alone!"

She yelled with tears still going down her face. Naruto turned not being use to such kindness and caring. It felt nice to him. The chunin on the other hand began to laugh.

"Shut Up! After I'm done with him, I'm going to kill you two brats myself!"

He yelled slurring his words. Naruto scowled looking at the man.

"You have to get past me to get to them and you're not doing a pretty good job at that."

Naruto said back trying to anger him. The chunin scowled and started fighting with him again. Blow after blow neither could get the other to back down. Finally, the chunin did a low kick and naruto exhausted could not dodge and he fell. The chunin pulled out a kunai ready to kill him when naruto rolled out of the way. Naruto stopped and made some more hand signs.

_Here goes nothing_

"Black lightning strike jutsu!" He yelled and lightning, not bright but night black, struck down and hit its target. The chunin yelled in pain and fell to the floor, but not before he threw the kunai in his hand. Naruto surprised that he actually pulled off the jutsu, didn't dodge in time and the kunai hit him in the chest. Naruto gasped in pain and fell to the floor to. The fight was over with both defeated. The two girls watching just stood in horror.

"Naruto!" Ino realizing it was safe yelled as she began running to his side, followed by Sakura.

They kneeled down and turned his bloodied face towards them.

"Why would you do that, you stupid idiot!"

Ino yelled as she wiped blood off his face. Naruto laughed weakly at the thanks he was getting from Ino. Everything was becoming blurry, probably from the amount of blood he lost. All of a sudden Sakura bent down slowly and kissed Naruto's forehead. "Thank you" she said quietly. Naruto smiled

"Yo-your welcome" and then everything went dark.

Ok well that was it, my second fict. I hope it's good, I suck with fighting scenes but I tried to make it as good as I could. Ill try and update as soon as I can. Now the pairings, I'm still not sure of. I know that I want it to be either Naruto and Sakura or Naruto and Ino. Maybe ill let you guys decide. Idk. Well anyways please review and check out my other fanfict, Death will set you free. Oh and I am most definably a sasuke anti-fan, so yes, this fic will have lots and lots of sasuke bashing. Sorry to all those sasuke fans. Thanx and peace!


	2. life

A new beginning

The response that I've been getting from this fic is pretty good. I think I'm gonna stick with this fic more than my other one, though I might start another one soon, because I got a great idea. Anyways for the pairings I think I'm gonna stick with Naruto x Ino, just because I hate sakura in the show, but she is going to be nice in my story. I'm gonna say this one last time before you start reading. Yes this story is going to have lots of sasuke bashing so if you're a sasuke fan I suggest you leave this fic, now cause its starting with this chapter. Ok enough of my babbling, I present to you, A new beginning chapter two.

_Thoughts of characters_

_**Kyubi's thought**_

"People talking"

"_People whispering"_

Disclaimer: Oh how I wish I created the amazing world and amazing character of Naruto, but me, not being that smart, created this story instead.

**A new beginning **

**Chapter 2**

8 years later

Naruto was running, trying to beat the clock once again. It was morning, or actually close to noon, and Naruto was yet again late for school. He had woken up hours after the late bell rang and was minutes from being counted absent for the day. Naruto looked down at the piece of paper he was holding and read it again. _Naruto were NOT going to wake you up AGAIN this morning, because if we do, then you won't learn anything. I hope you realize that it's time that you started acting responsible and quit letting US do it for you. Love, Sakura and Ino P.S I really wanted to wake you up but sakura wouldn't let me. It was all her idea._ _Still love ya – Ino. _Naruto grinned at the note that he found on his door. It's true that ever since they met he hasn't exactly been the most responsible guy. It was always Ino's and Sakura's job to wake him up in the morning by pounding on his door and remind him of important dates like test and events. Looks like their finally getting fed up about it.

_Took them long enough._

He thought as he turned in the street and neared the school building still grinning. Naruto Sakura and Ino have been best friends ever since the accident 8 years ago. Naruto awoke to find himself in a hospital room. Kakashi, Iruka, the hokage, and Anko were there waiting for him to wake up. To much of his surprise he saw two little girls sleeping on the couch next to his bed. He recognized them immediately. After that he and the girls began talking more and more during school, the girls still grateful for what Naruto did for them. Ever since then they became inseparable, best friends. Naruto was now at the side of his schools building. He looked around making sure no one was there. He thought about how he was going to enter without Iruka-sensei seeing him. An idea cam to him and he put his hands together. First he concentrated on building chakra at the soles of his feet. Once he did that he put one foot on the wall of the building. Making sure it was stable he put the other foot after it. Then he started walking up the side of the building. Almost like it was normal. He went all the way up till the 5th floor and stopped at a nearby window. He crouched down and peeked inside. Inside, he saw his teacher, Iruka, up at the front of the class teaching, and he saw his classmates, most not even listening. Next to the window he saw a kunoichi, with startling pink hair and pale skin. Very lightly Naruto tapped on the window to get the kunoichi's attention, but making sure not to get any unwanted attention by the teacher. Sakura turned and almost let out a yelp when she saw Naruto dangling from the window, but caught herself in time. She, first making sure the teacher wasn't watching slid over one seat and very quietly opened the window.

"_Naruto! When are you going to take things seriously! You do realize there is about 3 days till the graduation exams?! Its like-" _she stopped whispering as she was cut off

"_Sakura can you lecture me later when I'm not dangling out a window."_

Naruto whispered back and slowly began pulling himself in. Iruka now had his back turned as he was writing things on the board, though most people weren't paying attention to him, but to the arguing couple in the second to last row.

"_You could have come in through the front door. You know he always lets you in"_

Sakura whispered as they both sat down in their chairs.

"_I know. I just hate that look he gives me when I do something wrong. It's like he's disappointed or something."_

Naruto whispered as he settled himself down. Suddenly he felt something hard hit his forehead and a piece of chalk fell down to his desk. He looked up to see a fuming Iruka staring at him.

"Uhh…hey Iruka-sensei…what's up?"

He said nervously with his signature foxy grin. Iruka just continued to stare at him.

"Naruto this is the 4th time this week you're this late! Probably the 200th time this year! When are you going to take things seriously?"

Iruka said, and then he sighed turning back to the board as if he had given up.

"You know Naruto you could have a great future but when I see you throw it all away like this, well…it disappoints me"

The class became silent as they looked from their sensei and naruto. Iruka began writing on the board again, as if nothing had happened. He didn't even bother punishing naruto. Naruto turned to Sakura and gave her an I told you so face.

"_Well he's not wrong" _

Sakura whispered to him in response. It was true Naruto had a very promising ninja career. Though if you looked at his record it would say a different story. On paper Naruto was probably one of the worst genin the school ever had, but that's just because Naruto couldn't stand taking test and doing homework. Because of that his grades suffered. If he really tried though on test and homework he was sure he would be getting full marks for everything. On the battle field it was a whole different story. In reality Naruto was probably one of the best genin the school ever had. He was the best at taijutsu (though him and lee probably tie), ninjutsu (sasuke a close second) and genjutsu (again sasuke a close second). Naruto never tried, it all just came to him, like a gift. It also didn't hurt that he was a major hottie. His hair was the beautifies blond, and soft though at the same time it spiked up. He had delicate features paired with his cerulean orbed shaped eyes. The three whiskers like scars just made him seem dangerous but at the same time sensitive. Most of the girls in school adored him. Well most. There was the occasional crazy girl that thought sasuke was the top student at the school and the residential hottie. There was never really a rivalry between naruto and sasuke. The rivalry involved more sasuke than naruto. He just couldn't accept the fact that naruto was better and smarter. When naruto really tried he would beat sasuke at test. In the field naruto always held back, but he would still beat sasuke. No the rivalry was more between the rest of the school. Naruto was more liked by the guys and girls than sasuke. The guys respected sasuke but he was just to cold hearted to be friends with him. The girls always argued with each other about who was better and most hands down believed it was naruto. All of this, popularity, top marks, didn't really matter to naruto though. All that really mattered to him was the people he loved. That's why naruto never really got into the whole competition thing. He knew that he was good with out needing people to tell him that all the time, unlike some people.

The bell signaling them that school was over rang. Everyone sprang out of their seats and began exiting the class room.

"Don't forget, the graduation exams are in two days. Study, that means you naruto!"

Iruka yelled as everyone exited the class in a rush. Naruto turned around and grinned at his teacher.

"Naruto!"

A girl yelled. Naruto saw a yellow blur and next he was being attacked.

"Ino! You're going to kill me one of these days!"

Naruto yelled as he fell to the floor.

"I can't help it! You're just so huggable." She responded as she gave Naruto another hug on the ground.

"Ino you really shouldn't be to happy with him"

Sakura said as she watched this scene. "Oh yeah. Naruto!" She said angrily and pounded on his head.

"Ow! You're so bipolar Ino!" Naruto said as he clutched the side of his head were he got punched.

"That's what you get for being late." Ino said as she got up with her hands folded. The two of them helped him get up and began walking out the school building, heading home.

"Do you think the exams are going to be hard? I would die if I had to be a genin for a whole nother year." Ino asked Sakura. "I don't think so. Besides ino you're very smart in sure you'll pass without difficulty. Now this one" She said as she nodded her head to Naruto "this one I'm worried about"

"Hey, thanks for believing in me"

Naruto said sarcastically.

"Im being serious, Naruto. You better pass! Because if you don't we wont be together next year."

Sakura said.

"Yeah Naruto! Don't leave us alone." Ino added. They both turned to him and gave him sad eyes, with their lips pouted.

"Ok, ok" Naruto said turning away from them. "Ill try my best" he said.

Ok done. Sorry I think it was a little to long. This was just a filler chapter, because I couldn't think of what to do. Next chapter I'm going to do the exams and put everyone into teams. Im not sure if I'm going to do it like in the anime or if ill just make my own teams. Idk. Please do me a favor and review! Tell me if I'm doing a good job or if it's boring or just any comments you might have.

Oh yeah check out my other fic, death will set you free.


	3. graduation exams and dissapointments

Well here I am again. Sorry its taken a bit longer to update but I've been a little busy. I'm not going to bore you with author's note so I'm just going to cut to the chance. Here's chapter 3 of a new beginning.

**Disclaimer:** in no way whatsoever do I own naruto. Though I do wish it because I'm so in love with that uzumaki that it hurts!

* * *

**A New Beginning**

**Chapter 3**

"Alright everyone, quiet down" Iruka-sensei said yelled at his students who were all waiting out in the hallway to take their final exams and see if they were eligible to be made genin. "you will be called into a room individually and you will be asked to successfully demonstrate tasks of their choosing." he said in a official voice that did not belong to him. "Don't play around, don't mess up (he was particularly looking at Naruto, who seemed to get the message for he threw him a thumbs up sign)."lastly good luck everyone, i don't expect to be seeing you in my class next year" He finished and ducked out into the room. The unlucky first person was called in at random and entered the first door as the rest of the students waited nervously to learn their fate.

"I'm surprised that you were here on time." Sakura said to Naruto as she approached him. He was standing in the way back chatting with Ino, and looking not at all nervous, but as if he was just going and doing a simple math problem. "I'm surprised you weren't here early" Naruto responded as he scooted over in his chair and made room for Sakura. "Well I was planning on coming early but it looks like someone's bad habits seemed to rub of onto me and i over sleaped" Sakura said emphasizing someone and giving naruto a hard look. "hey, don't blame me if your partying out late and don't care about these very important exams, knowing full well that they were held very early in the morning" Naruto said defensibly. "Naruto you know very well that sakura isn't like that" Ino came in smiling. "Oh that's right, I confused her with you" Naruto said back to her jokingly. The three best friends were in the back messing around that they didn't even hear sakura's name be called out by one of the examiners.

"Sakura! Look alive!" Choji yelled out. "Looks like your up" Ino said to her pointing at the waiting examiner. "wish me luck" she said as she stood up and headed to her designated room. "you wont need it!" Naruto yelled out just before she closed the door. "nervous?" Ino said as they waited with everyone else to be called in. "not really " he said confidently "its just about not chocking and focusing on the tasks." naruto said taking a look at her. "hey, your going to do great, don't worry about it, you'll get gray hairs. I mean more than you already have" Naruto said trying to calm her down. Ino punched him "shut up!" she said smiling. "Hinata" a blond female said out loud and Hinata, nervously , went into the other room with her.

"You know what I'm most worried about?" Ino said looking at the floor "what if we all pass, and we get put into completely different teams" She said and sighed tired of waiting. "That's what your worried about!?" Naruto said surprised. In actuality he hadn't given a single thought to that. It looked like once again he spaced on it. "yeah, i mean what if were not all put into the same team. what if they separate us" Ino said looking up at naruto

she has a point

naruto thought. I guessed that he naturally assumed that he would always be put in the same team seeing as they were so close. "Well, I would hate that. I mean I would really hate that." Naruto said the more and more he thought about it. "That's why I'm not gonna let that happen." Naruto said confidently with a grin on his face. "what would you do" Ino asked ready for any crazy answer he could give. "well lets just say that whatever is under kakashi's mask will look way better than the idiot who decides to separate us." He said still grinning. Ino laughed at the thought of that. "look, right now just focus on not screwing up" naruto told her. "naruto" a brunette male called out. "right back at ya" Ino said smiling and naruto headed of to his exam room. "good luck" shikamaru said as he passed him. "wont need it" a cocky naruto said back confidently. He entered the room and closed the door behind him. "hi naruto-kun!" he heard someone say behind him and immediately recognized that voice. He turned to stared at some familiar faces. Kakashi, anko, iruka, and sarutobi were all there behind a long vertical table at the end of a large room. "hey anko!" he responded. "man who knew I would get the easiest examiners ever" he said as he went to stand in the middle of the room. "now naruto just because were all good friends doesn't mean that were going to go easy on you" Kakashi said to the blond. "ha! speak for yourself kakashi. I mean how could you even consider failing such a cutie like him" Anko said making baby faces at naruto. "yeah kakashi how could you even consider failing such a cutie like me" Naruto said to him pouting his lips to try and make himself cuter than he already was. "ok, ok naruto were not here to play around" Sarutobi said. "there are people waiting" he said now being fully serious. "man old man you really know how to be a buzz kill" Naruto said grinning. The hokage couldn't help but smile at him.

The exam was fairly easy for a person as advanced as naruto. He wasn't even giving his all, the exam was so easy. he had no issues with any of the of the jutsus and had no problem demonstrating fighting tactics and strategies. The only thing was that he kept joking with the examiners, seeing that he was close with them all. All in all, he left the exam room sure he passed and more. "bye guys! iruka were still on at ichirakus to celebrate me acing this exam?!" he said before he left. "you bet" he heard iruka say. "Bye naruto-kun!!" Anko yelled as he closed the door and the next person was called. By the time he was done almost everyone had gone, except for 5 or so still waiting to take their exam. Ino wasn't there, he assumed she was now taking the exam. He crossed the room to wait for ino and sakura to come out. He sat down and waited, but he noticed something. Someone was staring at him. He turned just in time to see the uchiha kid turn away from him. All to familiar with the looks he got from him, he didn't really care.

What's his problem?

The kyubi in his body asked

Damn your finally awake. You missed me taking the exams

Naruto responded back to the him, surprised

Oh no how'll I live on knowing I missed you taking the exams!

The kyubi said sarcastically

Seriously though how'd it go?

Same old same old. \

Naruto said

You flunked?!

No! I passed ,and more than that, I think I aced it.

Naruto said confidently.

Bravo kit…... Now shut up so I can take a nap!

You just woke up!

I said shut it!

Naruto smiled at the laziness of the fox demon and came back to the real world. "Hey. Naruto!" Sakura yelled running towards him. He stood up from his chair going to greet her." I did great!" She said enthusiastically and jumped on him, out of joy. "well….you didn't need…me to tell you that" naruto said as he struggled not to loose his balance. She got off of him still smiling. "sasuke" the same blond female who called hinata said. The uchiha brat stood up and headed to his testing room, but not before he threw a look of disgust to naruto.

"what was that?" Sakura asked noticing the tension between the two. "I don't know" naruto said not at all interested. "are you sure. Or is he just being his usual emo-freak self?" Sakura said wanting to know more. Naruto just shrugged and sat down. "so I can assume you did good?" naruto asked her. Sakura sat beside him and smiled a big smile. "yeah I did great!" she said throwing her hands up. "wow, that good, huh?" naruto said grinning at her. "I'm glad , I'm kinda worried about ino though, she seemed really nervous." naruto said staring at the door of the room that ino was still in. "I'm not." Sakura said defensibly. "She's really smart, she just doesn't realize it" Sakura said putting her head back and staring at the ceiling. "yeah I guess" naruto said. "she said she was afraid that if we all pass, that they'll separate us all into different teams" he said repeating the words that she told him. At the sound of this sakura immediately stood up straight with eyes wide. "you don't think they would, do you" She said. Clearly like naruto she hadn't given much thought to this. " I don't know…. maybe" naruto said. " oh no! I guess I always assumed we would always be together!" Sakura said whining. "look, here comes ino" naruto said as he saw ino approach them. "how'd you do?" Sakura asked, as ino sat next to her and sighed. "it was hard but I'm sure I passed" she said with a smile on her face. "yay!" sakura yelled as she put her arms around ino. "well lets go we have until 7:00 to find out what team well be put in" Naruto said standing from his seat. "I guess that means a certain someone passed to?" Ino asked sakura, as her and sakura separated. "not only passed but excelled" sakura said in his cocky voice. "well as long as we all pass I could give a rats ass what I got" naruto said as he too stood up. "shall we?" he said holding out his hands. "we shall" ino said and they all locked hands leaving the building for two hours of relaxation.

It was 7 now and the entire class was sitting in their old classroom waiting for the results of the exams and for the lucky ones for the names of their new team mates. Ino and Sakura were sitting down front and Naruto sat on top of the desk in between them.

"I wish they would hurry!"

Naruto said impatiently.

"calm down naruto, iruka-sensei will be here soon with the results" Sakura said laying her head down in frustration. Naruto wasn't the only impatient person in the room. Everyone was talking about the failures and the soon to be new genin. About their maybe new team mates and who would their new sensei be. The sasuke brat was the only one not talking. Him being an anti-social freak could be seen sulking at the back of the class all by himself. Suddenly, the classroom door opened and a nervous iruka stepped in the room in front of his anxious students.

"well, I'm sad to say that not everyone passed." he began "The following are the people who did pass" he proceeded to name everyone that had been in his class that had passed. "naruto uzumaki" (yeah I knew it! He yelled out) "hinata hyuga….shino aburame….sasuke uchiha…..sakura haruno…..ino ooooooooo…..kiba inuzuka…choji akimichi….and shikamaru nara." he said finishing. The dissapointed few who did seem to fail and would have to take the year over slowly exited the room. Iruka gave them all a comforting smile before they all left. The remaining students cried out in celebration from passing and being promoted to the next level.

"ok now we will begin with the new team formations."

Iruka continued as the racket died down.

"but before I do I just want to say something. It has been a honor teaching all of you. I know we've all had our ups and downs (giving a slight glance at naruto's direction, only to see him grinning) but I want to say that its going to be hard letting you all go. In my eyes you guys will always be my students, no matter who your new sensei is" Iruka said smiling at everyone. All the students were now silent taking in the last words from their soon to be ex-sensei.

"now to get to business here are the new teams. There will be three students a team and one sensei overlooking everything,"

Iruka said now staring down at his clipboard. Ino grabbed both Naruto's and Sakura's hands, being so nervous.

"the first team will be lead by kurenai yuhi and her students will be….Hinata hyuga (she gave a small yelp in surprise. She stared down at the blond next to the two girls and prayed that his name would get called out next.)…Kiba inuzuka and ….(hinata crossed her fingers) shino aburame. She sighed in disappointment that luck wasn't on her side, but it wasn't entirely bad for she was very good friends with her new team mates.

"the next team will be lead by Kakashi hatake and his students will be….Naruto Uzumaki (he gave a slight nod, now worried more than ever that he wont be in the same group as his best friends)…..Sakura Haruno (she smiled and sighed knowing that she would at least be with naruto. They both turned to stare at ino hoping her name would come next.) and…..sasuke uchiha.

"What!" naruto yelled out in surprised. Ino wasn't going to be with them in their next big journey in life and to top it off he was going to be stuck with the emo-brat. Iruka, ignoring naruto's comment, continued with the pairings.

"and finally the last team will be led by asuma sarutobi and his students will be Ino yamanaka (she sighed at her unluckiness)…..choji akimichi….and shikamaru nara."

Iruka put his clipboard down and looked at his now, old students.

"you will be meeting with your new sensei's tomorrow at 2 p.m and their chosen designations to meet with them and get acquainted with them…..good luck and one last time…..you are dismissed"

Iruka said leaving the class room and freeing his students permanently. All the students began to gather with their new team mates to chat, and for some, greet. "no! its not fair!" Sakura said hugging Ino. "we were all suppose to be in the same team!" she said practically crying. "well life's funny that way" ino said as she in sakura separated.

"don't worry ino its not like well never see each other again" naruto said giving her a comforting hug.

"I know" ino said gloomy. "hey naruto!" shikamaru shouted from across the room. "mind letting us borrow ino for a minute!" he said as he stood there with choji.

"you bet I mind" he yelled back. "looks like I better go….see you guys later" she said as she departed from them and went to her new squad.

"this is crap!" sakura said as she sat down. "ino leaves and were stuck with him!" she said agitated and pointed to the boy sitting alone at the corner of the classroom. "c'mon sakura this isn't the worst thing that could happen" Naruto said as he sat down with her. "I don't know, should we go over there and talk to him" Naruto said looking his way.

"no way! I cant stand him, thinking he's to too good to talk to anyone. You see the way he walks around with his nose in the air, I'm not talking to him. You can go naruto, but I'm staying here!" she said folding her arms in anger. Naruto sighed but didn't stand up to greet his new team mate but simply laid his head down. Sakura sighed.

"I'm sorry I'm being like this, its just I wish ino was with us and I wish that idiot would fall off a cliff" sakura said noticing naruto.

"at least I have you, to go through this" she said grabbing on to one of naruto's arm.

"yeah" naruto said back as he stroked her back.

* * *

"sir, we have everything ready for our journey to konoha"

A silver haired man told his boss who was sitting in a large chair. "good. Then we'll leave tomorrow at dawn. I expect we'll have no trouble on the way?" The pale and skinny man asked the first person. "don't worry about that, leave it to me" he said back in a sly way that could only leave you guessing what he meant.

"good, good I do hope in seeing some old friends"

The man sitting on the chair saed grinning, "and I look forward on meeting them, especially that one boy you rave about, lord orochimaru" the silver haired man said.

"all in good time, kabuto, all in good time"

* * *

Done! Im planning on making this story as long as possible so the events might be a little slow to happen, so I apologize to those who arnt as patient as others. Well ive wrotten 3 stories so far, counting this one, and this has been my most successful so, yay! Please keep reviewing and tell your friends! Lol oh and they will also be fairly long chapters at least ill try. Check out my other fics and see ya.

REVIEW!!

Please?


	4. another exam?

**Authors note:** here's chapter 4 of a new beginning. I'm not getting as many reviews as I hoped I would but I'm very happy with how many people put this story as a favorite or in story alert. I been thinking about another thing. As much as I despise that scum of the earth sasuke I'm not going to do as much sasuke bashing as I originally thought. I'm taking his character in this story in a different direction and I need him to be at least a decent opponent compared to naruto. So to all those who were expecting a bunch of sasuke bashing I apologize but don't worry there still will be some. Now enough with my rambling enjoy this chapter,

**Disclaimer:** naruto rocks sasuke sucks ass but I still do not own them so don't even try to sue me

* * *

**A New Beginning **

**Chapter 4**

_This is getting tiring_ naruto thought. Here he was sitting down, relaxing, waiting for his turn at kakashi. It turned out their exams weren't done. Kakashi had sprung a new test on them at the last minute. Much like a cat and dog game. Get the bells before 5, pass the test. Only obstacle? Kakashi himself. Sasuke had the floor now and was fighting with their sensei alone. Though he seemed to not have a effect at all.

Naruto watched as over and over again sasuke was beaten to the floor. It wasn't till the 6th time that sasuke was thrown to the ground that naruto began to get impatient.

"come on, Naruto….Sakura!" Their sensei yelled. "your not going to leave your team mate all alone, are you?" he said aloud apparently to no one, as he continued to fight sasuke, looking almost bored. Sakura sighed.

"you know he's right. As much as I don't like him, we are a team, and we should probably go help him" Sakura said getting up from the ground, "I mean look at him." she said peaking through the bush. "he's getting his ass kicked.

"I know. Its just that brat thinks he's to good to work with us" naruto said, still looking at the fight. "besides he needs to get his ass over here so we can come up with a plan" he finished now scowling.

Sasuke was doing steadily worse. He was taking a hard beating, and kakashi didn't show signs of going easier on him. Finally, with a kick to the abdomen, sasuke was sent flying backwards, across the field and landed with a thud, just beyond the trees. After a minute or so, it was still quiet, meaning sasuke wasn't getting up. Kakashi sighed,

"one down, two to go" he said to himself. "come on guys! Your running out of time!" he shouted to the remanding genin. Kakashi then pulled out a book from his right pocket and began reading, a way to kill time.

"come on" naruto said signaling to were sasuke had fallen. "lets go check on him" He looked up at the sky and guessed it was around 3. They were loosing time, seeing as the test ended at 5.

_Maybe I should get the fox's help on this_

He thought desperate to pass this test. It wasn't till he remembered that about this time kyubi was in his deep sleeps that nothing could pull him out of. Besides he, naruto, wouldn't want to win that way, not with that kind of help.

They finally reached the other side of the field were sasuke had fallen. They found a very weary sasuke on the ground, struggling to get up.

"you alright?" naruto asked him as he noticed the many injuries he had sustained. "what do you want" sasuke responded in a very cold tone, causing sakura to give him a very cold glare. Naruto turned to stare at kakashi. He was leaning on a tree, indulged in his book. He couldn't help but roll his eyes when he read the title of the book. Ichi Ichi paradise. One of the brand new, adult books that kakashi had been dying to get a hold of.

"look from what you just experienced, there's no way that we can beat him individually," naruto said turning back to face them. Sasuke turned his head in disgust but didn't say anything. "ok" naruto said when nobody said anything, "heres what well-" naruto began before he was cut off by sakura. "Naruto, have you noticed that kakashi has only two bells" she said with a concerned look on her face. "yeah sakura I have" naruto responded to her. "but if theres only two bells and three of us?" she said looking as if she was missing something.

"look, sakura, well cross that bridge when we get there" he said "for now lets just focus on getting those bells" he finished. Sakura nodded and stared intently at him waiting for instructions on their plan.

"now this is what were going to do" naruto began

--

"oh kinkera, you naughty naughty girl" kakashi said to himself as he read to pages to his book. Even though his book was just getting good, all around him it was quiet and he was starting to get worried. He hoped that his students hadn't given up. Not this early. Suddenly, he saw something small and black flying at him. He ducked before it made contact with his face. He smiled when he realized who it belonged to. " I was getting worried" he said "thought maybe you guys might have given up" he said staring at the blond in front of him.

"oh come on kakashi-sensei you know me better than that" naruto said grinning. Suddenly there was a loud explosion from behind kakashi. If he hadn't sensed it right before the explosive tag that was connected to the kunai ignited, he, kakashi, would probably have had the exposed part of his face torn up. Before he could recover naruto charged at him aiming a punch at his face. He barely managed to block the chakra charged punch with the fore arm of his hand. Naruto instead grabbed his hand and using it as support jumped up and used both his feet to kick kakashi on the chest. Kakashi jumped over naruto, before naruto's feet made contact with his chest avoiding a very painful attack. At the same time naruto turned and threw a couple more kunais, some attached with explosive tags at kakashi. Kakashi did a series of movements, making him able to avoid all the kunais. There were a series of explosions that went of in front of kakashi, destroying the trees planted there. They both turned to face each other.

"So how come your holding back?"

Kakashi asked knowing this was not nearly the full extent of naruto's abilities.

"how would you know?" naruto said not even a little tired. "well considering that I had a hand in training you when you were young, I think I would know your full potential." kakashi responded and saw naruto smiling.

"Your right" naruto said and charged at him again. Except this time he slid down between kakashi's legs and forced him to flip over. Just as simple as that he had a kunai to kakashi's throat, taking advantage of this, naruto reached down to kakashi's belt to grab the two silver bells, but kakashi grabbed his arm and kicked him off.

_Damn_

And they went at it again. Both fighting at an incredible speeds and giving off intense vibrations when they blocked a punch or kick. You couldn't tell who was landing the most blows or who was leading the fight. Naruto back flipped to avoid a hit from kakashi, and kakashi managed to pin him to the tree by the throat pointing a kunai at his chest.

"your still holding back" kakashi said at the slightly panting genin. Something didn't feel right though. "wait a minute" he said something clicking in his head. He plunged the kunai into where naruto's heart would be. There was a poof of smoke and naruto disappeared.

"good diversion, naruto!" kakashi yelled "I didn't even notice that it was one of your shadow clones" he said to himself. He then turned swiftly and grabbed the kunai that was flying to his head. In front of him sakura and sasuke were standing side by side. Kakashi smirked.

"so finally working together?" he asked. The pair didn't answer but charged at him. Even with both of them fighting kakashi, they didn't even cause half the damage that naruto caused. Neither of them could get the bells. They were now way off from were the fight had initially started. They began in a open field surrounded by trees but now they were in the dense forest were it was much darker. Kakashi uppercut sasuke and kicked sakura in the chest at the same time, both being sent back by the force of the attacks.

Sakura while in the ground looked up.

"NOW!" she screamed apparently to no one. Kakashi stared at her puzzled but found his answer a second later. A huge log 10 times the size of him was swinging down on him, a certain blond riding it. Kakashi, not expecting it, couldn't dodge it, so instead grabbed it with both hands, trying to slow it down but in vein. Naruto, knowing this was his chance, jumped of it and before he had to roll out of the way, or he too would get smashed by the log, he reached up to get the bells. They were right there, at the tip of his fingers but kakashi, determined not to loose, with all his might, managed to flip over the log, before it crashed with the tree behind him. Naruto, cussing, rolled away next to his team mates panting.

"damn" he said in frustration. He turned to look at his sensei who was just to good to beat. He was kneeling trying to catch his breath but after a second got up.

"whoa, you almost got me" kakashi said smirking. "not as fit as I used to be but I can still kick your ass" he said while rubbing his aching shoulder. He then checked his watch.

"too bad. You only got 5 minutes left and when that's up your all getting sent back to the academy"

Naruto scowled and hit the ground in frustration. He wasn't going down, not this way. What ever it took he was going to get those bells before 5, one way or another. Recklessly naruto charged at his sensei again.

"round 2?" kakashi said silently. They went at it again. Naruto charging up his leg with his chakra high kicked kakashi aiming at his head, but he caught that. Not wasting time he threw a punch at him, but kakashi caught that in time too. He used his free hand and placed it on kakashi's shoulder using it to free himself and flip over kakashi. He went low swinging his foot across the ground that kakashi was standing on trying to unbalance him but kakashi back flipped to avoid it.

_This is it_

While kakashi was in midair he reached up to his belt, but kakashi aware at what he was doing grabbed hold of the bells, he landed, back facing naruto.

"almost but didn't get it" kakashi said looking at the bells in his hand, and knowing there was about a minute or so left.

"actually" naruto said "I did" kakashi scowled "blue fire ball jutsu!" he heard naruto say and he, kakashi, turned to face him. The scene before him was horror. There in front of him naruto was standing one hand holding what appeared to be a orb of blue fire at the palm of his hand, not burning him at all, and on the other his Ichi Ichi Paradise book. Kakashi's eyes widened as he franticly searched his pockets for his book, but it wasn't there.

"give me the bells or I fry the damn book" naruto said in a calm voice. Kakashi stared in horror at the thought of his precious book being burned.

"ok, ok, ok" he repeated quickly "ill give them to you, just please don't burn it, that's special edition" kakashi said panic in his voice. Naruto rolled his eyes as kakashi threw the bells and naruto threw him the book. He extinguished the blue fire in his palm and caught one of the bells, the other sasuke caught. Kakashi caught the flying book and, eyes watering, hugged it. Suddenly, a bell could be heard all around the training ground area, signaling the test was over.

"just in time" naruto said to himself happy that nothing was standing in his way now to becoming hokage.

Kakashi eyes sparkling gave his book a kiss and put it in his pocket. He cleared his throat, a way to relieve the tension and looked at naruto.

"wow, wasn't expecting that" kakashi said kind of embarrassed. "when you realized that you couldn't beat your enemy, you analyzed him, found his weakness and attacked on it." kakashi said now approaching the trio. He stopped in front of naruto and looked down at him.

"good job" he said, and one can only assume, smiling. He ruffled the blonds hair showing how proud he was in him.

"thanks kakashi-sensei" naruto said back, with his signature foxy grin.

"now" kakashi continued looking at all of them now.

"looks like….." he said looking from naruto to sasuke to sakura, "your out sakura" he finished.

Naruto's eyes widened and turned to look at her. She, unlike him and sasuke, wasn't holding one of the silver bells, and it was too late, the bell had rung.

'what?" he said aloud in disbelief,

Sakura had her mouth opened realizing what kakashi meant.

"your kicking sakura out?" sasuke asked with genuine concern in his voice. "rules are rules and the rules were you had to have a bell when the bell rings" kakashi said "the bell has rung, and sakura doesn't have a bell" he said turning from them.

"b-but that's not fair!" naruto yelled after him. Kakashi stopped but did not turn around. "sakura worked just as hard as me and sasuke! You cant do this!" Naruto yelled full of rage.

"no" he heard sakura say behind him. "he's right naruto" she said. He turned around to find tears going down her pale face. "I don't have a bell, I loose" she said looking down at the ground.

"but" naruto said trying to find a way to not loose her. He made up his mind.

"if sakura's out then so am I!" he said to kakashi. At the sound of this kakashi turned to face the blond.

"no! naruto don't do that!" sakura said running forward and grabbing naruto's hands tears still going down her face.

"sakura I made up my mind" naruto said smiling at her "its both of us of neither one of us" he said dropping his bell to the ground and turning to look at kakashi. Sakura gazed at naruto. She smiled. realizing he was serious and hugged him "your such and idiot" she said quietly to him. Kakashi raised his eyebrows and turned to look at sasuke.

"what about you?" he asked him "I-" he responded apparently thinking. Naruto turned and glared at him.

_Do the right thing_

He thought. Finally sasuke sighed. "naruto's right, its not fair. I'm out if she's out" he said him too dropping his bell. Surprised naruto looked at kakashi wondering what he'll do.

"so its all of you, or none of you?" kakashi asked a little surprised. "that's right" naruto said.

Kakashi stared intently at them for about a minute but then too much surprised smiled.

"congratulations! You all pass" he said excitingly. "what!" the trio said together surprised, but as naruto said this something clicked in his head. He smiled looking up at kakashi. Kakashi looked at him knowing he understood. "care to explain?" he said

"I cant believe I didn't see it before" naruto began "the test wasn't to see if we could overpower you, it was too see if we could work together as a team. There was no way we, individually, could get the bells" naruto said.

" though you blew that by getting them yourself" kakashi added. "and once we did that you wanted to see what length we would go to, to protect our team mates" naruto finished.

"exactly" kakashi said " a true shinobi goes to any length to protect their team mate, as you just shown" kakashi said smiling proud at his students.

"so we all pass?" sakura asked still a little timid.

"you all pass" kakashi said smiling down at them.

* * *

Whoa that was a long chapter, even to my standard. First I want to apologize I was never good with fight scenes. I just don't have that much imagination when it comes to that, but I think this fight scene came out pretty good. Now next I'm going to start with the land of waves but I'm goanna try and keep it short cuz its kind of irrelevant to this story. One or two chapters, tops. Then well get to the focus of this plot. Trust me after about the 7rh chapter it gets really good so just hold on. And like I always say in every chapter PLEASE REVIEW I need to know if this story sucks or not.

laters


	5. journeys and surprises

**Authors note:** I'm getting kind of tired of this story. I'm just like that I start stories but cant continue them. Let me know if I should stop.

**Disclaimer:** do not own naruto in no way whatsoever:

* * *

**A new beginning**

**Chapter 5**

"orochimaru-sama it turns out that the target left the village for a mission" Kabuto informed his master who was relaxing inside the luxurious room. They appeared to be in a cabin in the middle of the woods, a few miles away from the hidden leaf village. Just a few feet away from them, 2 bodies could be seen lying on the floor. They appeared to be dead.

"do you know where there headed?" orochimaru asked in a sulked voice as if this conversation bored him.

"my sources say they are headed to the land of waves. Their mission is actually preatty interesting seeing as who it concerns" kabuto said leaning against the wall, smiling. Though this interested kabuto it seemed not to matter to orochimaru. "if you don't mind me asking why are we following them? I thought our plan was to target the brat during the chunin exams?" kabuto asked staring at him, curiosity in his voice.

"dear kabuto, its always nice to observe a specimen before a chase, besides I'm curious about his team mate. From what I hear he seems to be promising" Orochimaru said. Kabuto grinned satified with this answer, knowing it was the best he was going to get. He looked down at the bodies near the doorway.

"you know there was no need to kill them, I could have taken the house without it being so….messy" kabuto said staring at the hallway covered with blood and scrunching his nose, never really liking the smell of blood.

"oh but where's the fun in that" orochimaru said grinning.

--

"are we almost there yet?" sasuke asked the old man who was walking in front of them. naruto, sakura, sasuke and kakashi, their sensei, were traveling to the land of waves, acting as body guards to the man in the middle of the trail. After a long discussion with sarutobi-sensei they were finally granted a mission that was above D level. They had been traveling all morning without breaks and the heat wasn't helping. The whole group was tired but since they needed to reach their destination soon, they had limited breaks.

"unfortunately no. were still a ways off till we get there" tazunasaid. Sakura groaned as she heard this.

"come on guys. You didn't expect it would be easy like the d-rank missions" kakashi said as he looked at the faces of the tired out gennin.

"and if I'm not mistaken you were the ones who wanted it" he finished.

"yeah but we wanted action not excersise" naruto cut in, not really tired, but bored.

"exercise I good for you so deal with it" kakashi responded.

"naruto carry me" sakura said now leaning on him. Naruto grinned at her. "come on sakura, we just have a hour till we get a break" he told her back, putting his arm around her to support her. "uhhh" she groaned as she straightened herself out.

Naruto turned around, sensing someone staring at him, and caught sasuke just in time as he turn his head. He had a funny feeling he had been staring for some time. Then another thing caught his attention out of the corner of his eye, making him groan too.

_Damn were about to be attacked._

_**What are you talking about kit? **_

_didn't you feel it? Back behind us there was two other chakra presence with us._

_Plus a puddle on a hot day like this? Rookies._

_**you'll be okay by yourself? **_

_Yeah these guys are pushovers_

Naruto turned back ahead trying to act as casual not wanting to scare tazuna or his team mates. But sure enough 5 minutes later naruto felt the two guys closing in on them. Being ready he deflected the head on attack coming right at him.

"better luck next time" he taunted his attacker as he pushed him back. Sakura sasuke and tazuna apparently not as prepared as naruto jumped back, startled, and wanting to avoid the fight. Naruto turned to kakashi, wanting to know if he should continue. It was then that he noticed that kakashi was in trouble. The two ninjas had him trapped with chains covering his whole body. In one swift tug his body appeared to split into pieces.

"kakashi-sensei!" sakura yelled falling to the ground, in horror. Not wanting them to panic he yelled at her "sakura calm down!". you and sasuke protect tazuna!" naruto ordered them. They still had to protect themselves and tazuna, no matter what happened to kakashi.

_Ill take care of these two._

The two assasin ninjas charged at naruto together this time. Both of them plunging kunais into his body. But naruto, prepared, dissapeard in a poof, being replaced with a log. Naruto fell from the sky kicking down the assasin on the right and at the same time punching the one in front of him. The one standing, shaking off naruto's powerful punch, put his hand in his bag and pulled out a gigantic shuriken and threw it at naruto. He back flipped as the shuriken flew to him dodging it. In mid air using his feet he grabbed the giant blade and twisting himself he managed to throw it back, but with 10 times the force. It hit the standing ninja right through his body. He fell to the floor covered in blood and didn't move anymore.

_One down_

The other, wasting no time, dodged multiple kunais being thrown at him by naruto. In a split-second naruto appeared behind the ninja and powering it with chakra upper-cutted him causing him to fly up to the sky. Naruto jumped up and kicked him down forcing him to fall to the floor and crash causing a small crater. He laid there unconscious unable to move anymore.

_And two down._

He sighed expecting more of a fight, and turned to the other guys. "you guys ok?" he asked.

"yeah, yeah, were ok….that was….something kid" tazuna said a little aw in his voice. Naruto grinned at the old man.

"bu-ut..what about kakashi-sensei?" sakura asked thinking her sensei was dead. Naruto smiled at her.

"don't worry he's fine…. just lazy a lazy bastard" naruto said comforting her.

"I am not!" a voice came from behind them. It was kakashi coming from the camouflage of trees just behind them.

"then how come instead of helping your students with assassins you instead run off to read your stupid book"

Naruto growled at his teacher. "I did not run off" Kakashi said defending himself.

"I just wanted to see how you guys would deal with the situation" he said folding his arms as naruto rolled his eyes, knowing he had just come up with this excuse.

"and I'm proud to say you didn't panic, naruto, like I thought you would" kakashi said beaming at his student. "you two on the other hand panicked while your team mate was in trouble" kakashi said rounding on his other two students. Sakura stared down at the floor in shame and sasuke crossed his arms and looked away. "I especially expected more from the uchiha prodigy" he said now staring specifically at sasuke. It looked like sasuke was about to retaliate when naruto cut in.

"so do you mind explaining why two assassins from the land of waves attacks one of their bridge builders" naruto added from behind them to tazuna wanting to get to the bottom of it. "just were I was heading" kakashi said turning to tazuna. "I don't know what you mean" tazuna said acting dumb.

"you know what we mean" naruto said getting impatient. "they were from the land of waves judging from their headbands and we" he said pointing to his team "have no reason to be attacked from them." he said. tazuna looked from naruto to kakashi and sighed.

"all right, all right" hdfh said. "ill tell you"

--

"so, kid has the power to back up his word." orochimaru said with a grin in his face. Little to the know of naruto and the others there were two other people watching them from atop the trees, hidden. A pale tall thin man was standing on a branch of a tree, a complied with a white haired man with glasses.

"ill admit the brat is impressive" the other said "taking out two high level assassins like it was nothing" kabuto said staring at the small group beneath them.

"what are you thinking?" kabuto asked turning to his master.

"I'm thinking that we should rethink this plan a bit. I need to test the powers of both brats against each other, I mean I just cant have any other body" orochimaru responded turning away from the group and disappearing.

"what ever you say, orochimaru-sama" kabuto responded and disappeared too.

--

Naruto was standing out in the balcony by himself. Night had fallen. they had reached the land of waves just a few hours ago, and where now staying at the house of the bridge builder. Hearing the story of tazuna, naruto guessed their mission was about to get more complicated. He sighed and stared up at the full moon that was out this night.

"naruto-kun?" he heard a familiar voice say behind him. He turned his head to see sakura standing behind him.

"what are you doing out here?" she said approaching him.

"just wanted to get some fresh air and some quiet" he said thinking of the bridge builders grandson.

"oh" sakura said sitting beside her team mate. She seemed to have something on her mind. Though only naruto could know this.

"you did great earlier this morning" she said referring to the tiny skirmish they encountered. Naruto grinned at her knowing what was really on her mind.

"don't worry." he said. "that was the first real battle we faced." he told her sitting next to her. "its ok for you to freeze up a bit" he said smiling at her. She sighed and looked at him, scowling.

"but you had to face them all by yourself" she said loudly "what if they were too much for you and they killed you? Huh? That would have been all my fault!" she said burying her face in her knees.

"so now your calling me weak huh?" Naruto said jokingly. "naruto! I'm being serious." she said upset.

"I know, I know!" he said patting her on the back. He sighed not wanting sakura to feel this way

"sakura you worry too much. You're a great ninja, you just got a little scared. Your human" he said attempting to still comfort her. "anyways….."she said wanting to change subject. She laid her head on his chest as they had done many times previously. It was a wonder to all of konoha why they weren't dating. Suddenly there was a loud screech coming from the inside of the house. "NARUTO!….SAKURA!"

Naruto and sakura grinned. "looks like ino is here" naruto said looking down at sakura. Seeing as this was more than a A-rank mission now, sarutobi felt that having two teams was better. They couldn't abandon the bridge builder, so this was the next best thing. Entering the room, they were attacked by Ino jumping on them.

"its good to see you too ino" naruto said almost loosing his balance. "I'm sorry I just haven't seen you in so long!" she said letting them go and smiling at them. "its only been like 2 weeks!" sakura said smiling back at her. "oh you know what I mean!" ino responded.

"hey shikamaru…choji" naruto said greeting his other two friends who happened to be on the same team as Ino. _hem hem_ someone said from behind them. They both turned and looked at asuma who had coughed to get their attention. Once everyone settled down kakashi began.

"okay the only reason were still here is because we cant afford to leave tazuna alone, or else he would get killed." kakashi began telling the 6 genin in front of him. "so don't think that were still here because your so great and what not" he said paticulary looking at naruto, who grinned. "now for now we are still acting as body guards but its more dangerous than the beginning, more than likely we will be attacked" all of the students went rigid on this note and seemed to pay extra attention. "but I promise you nothing to bad will happen, this is the ninja life after all" kakashi said staring at his somewhat anxious students. "now go on to bed" he finished and him and asuma got up.

--

It was beautiful out that night. The breeze hit naruto in the face so warningly. It was about 1 in the morning and naruto could not sleep. He was on the roof of the house of tazuna and was thinking. He always did do his best thinking in the middle of the night. Laying on his back he stared up at the sky. It wasn't till he heard the sliding door to the house open. He stood up and looked down at the balcony. A pink haired kunoichi in her pajamas stepped out and walked up to the bars of the railing. Naruto stared down at her and decided not to bother her. Looks like he wasn't the only one who needed to think tonight. She looked breath taking as he stared at her, the lighting making her skin glow and her eyes sparkling as they looked afar into the view they shared. They both stayed quiet taking in the beauty of the land of waves, until yet again the sliding door opened. Sakura startled looked back. Sasuke stepped out just as surprised as sakura to see anyone there.

"sorry didn't think anyone was out here" naruto heard sasuke say quietly from below. Also hearing the door being closed.

"it's alright" sakura said turning her back on him. "what are you doing out here so late?" sasuke asked true curiosity in his voice. "couldn't sleep so came out here" she said still not looking at him. "same here" he said and sat on a nearby chair. It was all quiet as no body spoke. Naruto could feel the tension from all the way up there. There was no way in hell he was coming down now, he grinned. Naruto knew personally that sakura dislike sasuke with all her might. Though he never knew why exactly, he always suspected that it was because supposedly sasuke was naruto's "rival". He has also heard that she wasn't really attracted to his personality either. He looked down at them and waited for either to make a move or sound. "look if you want me to leave I will" sasuke said also sensing the tension between them. Sakura sighed. "no its okay" she said still not looking at him. "well I get the impression that you don't really like me sakura-chan" he said still trying to strike up conversation. Naruto noted the suffix -chan that he had added at the end of her name. "its not that I don't like you, but that you don't like naruto. And I don't like anyone that doesn't like naruto." she said finally looking at him but with eyes of dislike. Naruto grinned amazed at how loyal sakura was to him. "I thought it had something to do with him" sasuke said in his usual low tone. "I also couldn't help but notice that he wasn't in his bed tonight" he said "I thought he was out here with you" he added. Sakura stared at him not even bothering to hide her dislike of him. "were naruto is, is none of your business." she said "hes probably out there somewhere training, not that you care" she said still not hiding the rudeness of her voice. "what ever it was just a comment" he said him not hiding his rude tone now. Sakura appeared to have noticed this too, because the next thing he heard was the sliding door open and slam shut. _damn sakura you let him have it_

Sasuke did not leave though. He got up from the chair he was sitting on and approached the railing were sakura stood and he too looked out at the view. It was then that it hit naruto. He grinned at the thought of this but couldn't help but think, no, _know _it was true. Finally he spoke.

"I hate to break it to you but I don't think she likes you" naruto said aloud grinning. Sasuke jumped, startled that there was someone else with him. He turned and stared up at the roof to were naruto was sitting and he narrowed his eyes. "what are you talking about?" he said

Naruto sighed and in one quit motion got of the roof as graceful as a swan. "I know you like her, its kinda obvious"

He said still grinning. "your not the first guy to fall for her….._ladylike_ personality" he said the thought of her being lady like almost made him want to burst out laughing. She would have killed him if she had heard him say that _she _was lady like.

"I don't know what you talking about" he said turning his back on him but naruto could distinct ably see a bit of pink on his pale cheeks. Naruto let out a small chuckle and took a step forward.

"look I have no problem with you liking her. Truth be told, you and every other guy in konoha likes her" he said. "I just have to say, like I've told every other guy, you have as about as much chance with her as kakashi has with kurenai" he said still grinning. Sasuke didn't say anything so naruto went on.

"that's how they are, her and ino. They don't care about boys and looks (though ino has shown interest) . They care about what they do, their family, their friends, training. Not like most kunoichis in this village. They actually have a future in the ninja business and they take it very serious. You could try, but more than likely you'll get shot down." he finished.

Naruto wasn't trying to be mean but he felt that he had to say this. Countless of times he had seen these two girls break the hearts of the strongest guys in the village. Guys who didn't even know how to cry until they meat those two. Naruto loved them but was grateful never to have gotten on their bad side, and hitting on them was a sure way to get on their bad side. Sasuke was quiet apparently thinking about what naruto was saying.

"so _you _don't like them?" he finally asked. Naruto a little taken back by this question smiled. "their my best friends, why would I want to ruin something so good." he said a little shocked this wasn't so obvious.

Naruto turned from sasuke and opened the door. Before he stepped in though he turned back and spoke in a serious tone

"its none of my business who sakura likes or doesn't but I have to say that if you hurt her in any way, you wont live to see her cry." he closed the door behind him leaving sasuke scowling thinking about what naruto said.

* * *

**A/N: well yes people I decided to make sasuke like sakura. Its going to be interesting watching this little triangle form. Or does sakura like him back? Idk. Youll just have to keep reading. Lol im evil. Now it looks like im going to be taking more time to update because ive been getting kinda busy. I really don't know if I should continue with the story actually. Im getting kinda bored and I got these great ideas about other stories. Idk. Well please PLEASE review. I barely have any and I don't know If I should continue this or what the love interests should be or what sucks and what doesn't. Please people review! Lol appreciated oh and sorry it's a little long. I have lots of imagination! : P**

**Mucho love**


	6. aftermath

**A/N: **sorry to all the people who actually read this story but I decided to move on from the land of waves. Sorry its just that I wanted to move on from that phase. Just pretend that everything that happened in the manga and anime did. So now we will be beginning from when they get back from the land of waves and the chunin exams. Um so on to the pairings. Well I already decided that sasuke has a crush on sakura but I'm not sure if sakura is going to like sasuke or naruto. I'm not sure what to do with ino either. I'm just so confused! Review to put in your two cents! Again, sorry for skipping an importing arch.!

**Disclaimer**: Do I really have to say that I don't own naruto? its kinda obvious.

* * *

**A new beginning**

**Chapter 6**

The halls around the konoha ninja school were quiet once more. It was a Saturday meaning no school for the student body and a break for the teachers that spent their entire week day working in this building. The school was kinda odd being so quiet. Not having students running around and teachers teaching their pupils new techniques. No, naruto liked it better this way. He didn't really have a lot of fond memories of this place. Walking through the hall ways he could almost remember the way kids looked at him. Full of hatred and disgust. He could almost feel the resentment they had for him. Though he tried not to think of it. Those were the memories he wouldn't mind forgetting. Then again this was the place were he met ino and sakura. A small smile appeared in his lips as he remembered the shenanigans they used to get into.

He sighed. Naruto was sitting in the swing under the tree that he had spent practically his whole childhood on. He liked coming here when there was no school. He would come and just sit here and think. Lately he had a lot to think about. They had just gotten back from the land of waves a few days ago. Saying it was trouble was an under statement. They hadn't expected what came at them, luckily they were able to dodge that bullet.

Though Haku's face kept popping up in his mind. (A/N: Haku was a girl in this story. I just cant imagine him as a boy)

"_What do you fight for?" Haku's asked, her face gentle but curious. Naruto knew how to answer this question. Or at least he thought he knew. He opened his mouth to answer it but no sound came out. She smiled not ridiculing him but a encouraging smile. "Its alright." turning back to the herbs "I can see that you have a noble cause for fighting. Its not for power or glory. Its to protect those who you care about" She said as she stood up from the ground putting the freshly picked herbs in her basket. Naruto stood up putting his herbs in her basket too. "you could tell all that from my face?" he asked curious how she put into words how he felt. She didn't answer, only smiled at him. _

Of course he knew the whole time that she had been working with Zabuza. She had his scent all around her. She just seemed so different. Not at all like Zabuza. Her nature seemed too caring, too nurturing to be a killer. If he had to guess it seemed that she fought for Zabuza. It broke his heart knowing that she was dead now.

He turned his head to the right anticipating something. Sure enough a second later iruka was standing next to him.

"I knew I'd find you here, naruto" he said his hands in his pockets looking very nonchalant.

Naruto didn't respond to his old sensei. Not wanting to be rude but he hated being interrupted when he wanted to be alone.

"you know kakashi's been looking for you everywhere" iruka said getting closer. Again naruto didn't respond.

"he said you might be a little down from what happened back at the land of waves" iruka said now standing right next to the young genin. Haku, dead on the ground sprung into naruto's mind and he, naruto, covered with all her blood. He shook his head trying to forget. He didn't know why it affected him so. He had killed plenty of people before, though all of them deserved it. But he wasn't to so sure if Haku did.

"iruka-sensei?" naruto finally said after a 5 minute silence.

"what do you fight for?" he asked not looking at his face but out at the playground. Iruka was a little taken back not expecting this.

"well… I guess I fight for my village." he said looking down at the blond. "I fight to protect it and all my children" he said. Of course by children he meant his students but there really was no difference.

Naruto took this in, thinking about it. He looked up at his old teacher and smiled.

"I thought so" he said. Iruka returned his smile and they both stood there just looking at the empty school not saying anything.

--

"do you really think they're ready kakashi- kurenai- asuma" the hokage said looking at the jounin standing in front of them. All three of them shook their heads, not doubting that there students were fit to participate in the oh-so-important exams. "But there all rookies!"

A fellow jounin said aloud. "they have no experience, and I don't think there mature enough to handle something like this." he said. Kakashi spoke up.

"all of these genin have enough experience, in fact my team has already been on a A-ranked mission, and with one or two exceptions, they're all mature enough to handle this." kakashi said thinking of naruto.

Immediately the entire room went on a uproar, half protesting the participation of these genin on the exams, the other half defending them.

"enough!" the hokage finally yelled, getting a headache from all the yelling. The entire room went silent, waiting on the final word from their leader.

" all 9 genin are permitted to participate in the exams" the hokage finally said. A sea of protest was heard. The hokage put a hand up to silence them all, and in a second they were.

"though to make sure they are all fit to participate we will test them, that is my decision"

The hokage said.

--

Naruto, sakura, and ino were all laying down on the soft grass in the large training field. The sun was going down so they had the entire place to themselves. None of them said a thing. It was nice after such a hectic mission to just lay there and look up at the sky, admiring the clouds for being able to be free. Naruto all of a sudden was reminded of shikamaru.

All of a sudden Naruto stood up and threw a kunai to the right at them. A faint groan could be heard, signaling the kunai made contact. Sakura and Ino, not needing to be told what was going on stood up, both drawing kunai to.

"Come out or die" Naruto said in a serious voice that didn't all belong to him. Suddenly someone came out but from behind them. All three of them dodged him before making contact with the kunai in his hand. The one that naruto attacked came out too, knowing their element of surprise was gone. Naruto knew their attackers where outnumbered but he sensed that they had high chakra levels, at the very least they were jounin.

"what do you want?" Ino asked.

Instead of them answering they went on the attack.

"smoke fog jutsu!" one of the ninjas cried and out of his mouth a thick fog came out surrounding them making it impossible to see. The enemy charged. Naruto felt himself being attacked but couldn't do nothing about it. A foot, he assumed, made contact with his face, making him fly upward and landing on the ground. He got up and spit blood,

_These guys are really pissing me off_

He could hear the other girls getting beat too. Apparently another guy joined the fight to make it more even. Naruto closed his eyes listening for where the guys where coming from. A faint step was heard a few feet to his right. Aquatically, he made hand signs.

"black fire rasengan!" he yelled and in his hand a mix of chakra and fire orb formed. He managed to hit his target, taking two of them out, since they were standing right next to each other.

"dragon wind jutsu" naruto said and exhaled. A fierce wind came out and a one swift move the fog disappeared. Naruto looked around. It turned out that another guy joined the fight, because both sakura and ino had beaten a guy, and naruto beat two guys.

Knowing they won naruto headed to what he assumed was the leader.

"What do you want?" he asked him as he raised a chakra powered fist to punch him.

"wait, wait, wait!" the jounin said rapidly trying to avoid another injury. Naruto paused.

"ok were done" the jounin sighed admitting defeat and crossed his fingers. The other three guys did the same and they were all engulfed in smoke. After it cleared naruto saw different guys before him.

" congratulations you guys passed." the leader said as he stood up. Naruto recognized him a jounin from the village, as well as the other three guys.

"passed what?" sakura asked very confused as to why jounin from their village just attacked them.

"sorry for attacking you guys but we needed to see if you guys where ready for the chunin exams." a guy on the ground said as he got up to.

"the chunin exams?" ino asked.

"but were rookies" she said astonished. "well" the leader said "from what we just witnessed you guys are pretty advanced for rookies, especially you Blondie" he said nodding towards naruto. "kakashi and asuma weren't lying when they said you guys were good." he said scratching the top of his head. Naruto grinned at the other two.

"well we better get going there are other teams needed to be tested." he said "oh and yakamoto, your other team mates did fine to so did that uchiha guy, of course he was only taking on a genin." he informed them and him and the rest of the jounin disappeared.

As soon as they left Sakura and Ino squealed.

"oh my god!" sakura yelled. Naruto grinned again.

"how troublesome, another test" he sighed.

--

Sasuke was sitting at the uchiha mansion by himself. He had just gotten home from being attacked by a hidden leaf village chunin. He had taken him out fairly easy. The idea of him being in the chunin exam only as a rookie didn't really effect him. Lately there has only been one thing on his mind. Sakura. He doesn't know when this crush, infatuation, or whatever it was, began. But all he knew is that he liked her, a lot. He threw a kunai into the wall in frustration. One image kept on appearing in his mind.

_Flashback_

_It was night and him and team 7__th__ had stopped to make camp on their way back to konoha. They had just finished their mission in the land of waves and now where heading home. Sasuke, partially insomnia tic, couldn't sleep. He went outside just to do something. He had only walked a few miles when he heard some voices. He recognized them. Not wanting to interrupt he crouched behind a bush and listened to that his teammates where saying._

"_naruto it wasn't your fault, you only killed a murderer." sakura told naruto who was sitting on a rock, sulking. "I know but why do I feel so bad about killing her….I honestly don't think she deserved it." Naruto said in a sad tone. "if you hadn't killed her she would have killed you" sakura said trying desperately to make him not feel so guilty. "what would I do if you died. Huh, naruto?" she said in a matter of fact way._

_Naruto sighed. " I'm sure you would survive sakura" he said . Sakura laughed and sat next to the blond and grabbed his hands. He turned his head up to see her."I don't think you know how important you are to me, naruto" she said looking intently at his cerulean eyes. "more than a brother" she whispered._

_Naruto stared at her. "sakura?" he whispered too. She didn't respond but instead leaned in.. In a second their lips met. Sasuke watched and saw the scene unfold. For some reason he had this anger in the pit of his stomach. Watching naruto kiss sakura made him want to tear naruto to shreds. He fled not wanting to see this anymore. _

Sasuke laid In bed trying to get the image of sakura and naruto kissing out of his head. He knew now that him and Naruto could never be friends.

* * *

**A/N: again sorry for the confusion. I was just so stuck on the land of waves and I was to anxious to get the plot started. This is all that you have to know that happened on the land of waves. Haku was a girl and naruto killed her. Her body fell of the bridge and no one found her. hint hint. Also as you read in the flashback naruto and sakura had a moment. They kissed after the whole ordeal. Sasuke is now insanely jealous of naruto. Lets see what happens next. Oh and I promise to get the plot started. I know its been a bit slow.**

**Oh one last thing. The amount of reviews I've gotten is pitiful and makes me want to lock my self in my room and cry my eyes out. Lol please review.**

**peace**


End file.
